A Storm In The Common Room
by LovesRickman
Summary: A storm outside encourages a storm inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name " Arianne Clark ". Everything else belongs to JKR, including Snape's sexy lower lip. Darn it. She is a lucky woman. Thanks to my sweet Aeryun for the beta!

**A Storm In The Common Room**

**By: LovesRickman**

I was curled up on a settee in the Teacher's Common Room. It was a much more comfortable room than the staff room where we relaxed between classes. Only teachers knew of this room and there were careful wards to keep students and poltergeists at bay. Ghosts could enter but rarely did so knowing how much we teachers needed, indeed, relished our privacy. It was very late at night and there was a loud, violent rainstorm working it's way across our lands. I love a good rainstorm. The fury of it is somehow relaxing as well as awe inspiring. I had conjured up a pair of lavender scented candles and placed them on the end tables flanking the settee I had adjusted to face the huge picture window that faced the Black Lake. They provided the only light in the room as well as a soothing contrast to the raging tempest outside. I sat there for over an hour in blissful solitude. Just watching the trees and grasses blow from the whipping winds and watching the water lashing at the shore. I was utterly relaxed, nearly dozing when I heard the door creak open behind me.

"Pardon me. Professor Clark. I didn't realize anyone was here."

I glanced over the back of my seat to see Severus Snape standing there looking as if he was about to exit as swiftly as he entered.

"No, please, stay if you like. I wouldn't mind the company at all." He hesitated then walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"May I get you a drink?"

"A brandy would be nice." I replied as I returned gazing at the tempest outside. The sounds of clinking glasses and liquid pouring made me glance back to him. His staid black robes swirled a bit as he turned holding the brandy snifters. He handed me one and then glanced about clearly trying to decide where to sit.

"Please, join me. There is plenty of room here. " I requested, patting the cushions next to me. Plenty of room was a bit of an exaggeration as the settee wasn't much bigger than a two-person love seat. He looked hesitant for a moment then sat at the other end, his robes billowing out and partially covering mine.

We sat in silence for what seemed like ages watching the storm. Sipping at our brandies, not even glancing at each other. It wasn't exactly a calm silence, there were a lot flowing in the room that had nothing to do with any possible intrusion from the Hogwarts ghosts. A feeling of genial companionship between contemporaries was foremost. But there was a definite hint of awkwardness as well. Severus was a private man, not given to hanging about in our common room. Usually he was working in his chambers, either on a potion or tending to classroom business.

Myself, I was a fairly new Professor at Hogwarts. I'd only recently taken on the role of Muggle Studies teacher. I was becoming more and more at ease at Hogwarts, and the other teachers had welcomed me warmly into their ranks. Professor Snape, however, was polite but a bit standoffish. I had attended BeauxBatons as a girl so I was very new to Hogwarts. I loved living there though. It had such a glorious, mysterious demeanor, much like the Gothic Romances I'd favored in my youth.

From time to time, I glanced at the man next to me. While our eyes didn't meet, I could feel his gaze when he did look my way. He was not a classically handsome man. He had sleek black hair and thin, yet finely sculpted lips that never really smiled. Smirked yes, and when amused his lips would quirk quickly but I'd never heard more than a low, short chuckle come from him. From the stories I heard from the students, they hadn't even heard that. He had a fearsome reputation and his students either feared or loathed him. Nevertheless, all tempered their feelings with respect however grudgingly it was given. He was a renowned Potions Master as well as a very strict taskmaster; potions were his passion and he didn't care who knew it. He might scare the living daylights out of his pupils but the diligent ones learned more about Potions than the other schools bothered to teach. He did not suffer fools gladly and any one not paying strict attention in his classes suffered his wrath.

For myself, I'd only been teaching for a few years. I started out teaching at BeauxBatons and then accepted the position when it opened here. From what I could discern, I had the reputation for being sweet but strict. Not a bad one if I thought so myself. Students didn't hesitate to come to me and I was fond of all my pupils. I was Muggle-born, indeed, I didn't realize I was a witch until I'd received my letter from the headmistress of BeauxBatons announcing my acceptance. My family was quite as shocked as I was. I had always been considered a bit strange, but a witch? I could only assume, had my family not been living in France at the time, I would have received a letter from The Salem Witches Institute instead. I loved BeauxBatons; finally, I wasn't totally the "strange one". I was a bit of an oddity with my American accent and ways but both my peers and Professors accepted me with affection. Madame Maxime seemed particularly fond of me, as she too knew what it was like to be "different". I could always go to her for understanding and wise advice. The sound of Severus clearing his throat snapped me from my reverie.

"I do enjoy watching a storm." He said. "It has so much power and passion in it ". His words seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable and he quickly sipped his brandy.

"I agree…I always have loved watching and listening to them. It relaxes me somehow." I replied, looking over at him. He held my gaze for a few moments, the candlelight dancing in his black eyes.

"I heard this one outside the windows of my chamber and decided to come enjoy the view, I'm quite glad I did. " He said softly still holding my attention. I started to feel like I was drowning in the depths of his midnight eyes and quickly turned my attention back to the windows.

"I'm glad you did as well." I replied in a near whisper. We sat there for a few minutes, feeling a growing tension in the room that had nothing to do with the storm outside.

"Nice candles." He muttered.

I smiled to myself and merely responded with a "Thanks". After that, our eyes would meet and hold for a minute, but nothing would be said and we would return our gazes to the window.

"How are your classes going Severus?"

"If I could keep those dunderheads from melting their cauldrons and not confusing salamander eggs with frog eyes they would be much more pleasant. As it is, I am wishing that the fools would at least request non-melting cauldrons when they buy them." He scowled.

I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"And your classes, Professor Clark?"

"They are going quite well. Thankfully there are no cauldrons to melt," I answered with a impish smile. His lips quirked and that rare chuckle emerged from the depths of his chest.

He stood up and held his hand out for my snifter.

"Another brandy, Professor?"

"A small one and please, call me Arianne."

He nodded shortly, went to liquor cabinet, and returned with our drinks. He handed me mine and sat down again, a good bit closer to me than before. We stared out at the storm quietly enjoying watching the lighting strikes and listening to the rolling thunder. After a few minutes, he settled his left arm along the back of the settee. I made no comment, indeed, made sure not to react as to not cause him to regain his more cautious pose of before.

I had been attracted to Severus from the day I met him. His mysterious ways and quick biting wit was hard to resist. However, since we were working together, I did not want to make him uncomfortable or act in a way he would consider unprofessional, so I would just have to let him make the first move if he felt an attraction to me.

It was a powerful storm outside but it was showing signs of abating. The grounds would be a mess tomorrow. I pitied those who had to go out in the muck and was sure Filch would be patrolling the doors ready to pounce on those foolish enough not to wipe their feet. No doubt he would even pounce on a few that had.

I was about to chance another glance at Severus when I felt a gentle hand stroking the length of my hair. He made no comment and I didn't dare move. Softly he twisted strands around his long fingers, rubbing the locks with his thumb. I could barely breathe. I rubbed my head against his hand without looking at him, hoping he would be encouraged. A soft click on the end table said he had set down his brandy snifter. He gently plucked mine from my fingers and set it next to his. I could stand it no longer. My hair still entwined in his fingers, I leaned my head back on the settee trapping his hand where it was.

I stared searchingly into his dark eyes. He looked serious, almost stern, but I could see a bit of nervousness as well. He cupped my cheek with his free hand and slowly stroked my lower lip with his thumb. I stared at his mouth. His upper lip had a bold indention that made it perfect for his infamous scowls and smirks but his lower lip was lush, sensual and I had an intense urge to make that lip mine. Nip it with tiny bites and sooth the stings with my kisses. His strong neck affected me the same way. I wanted to spend at least an hour working my way up and down his neck pausing only to nibble the ears that hid in the curtains of his black hair.

My desire must have been as obvious to him as it was to me. His ebony eyes were half shut and focused solely on my mouth, watching his thumb tracing the contours of my lower lip. Severus leaned forward and replaced his thumb with his lips. It was a slow, masterful kiss. Gentle as a first kiss should be but I could feel the passion that had risen in his veins lurking behind the tenderness. He pulled back slightly and stared at me cautiously, as if he was wondering if I was going to slap him or pull him back for more. I slid my right hand behind his head and twisted my fingers in his silky hair, putting a gentle pressure on the back of his neck to bring his lips to mine again. Our eyes closed as our lips met in a scorching kiss. His tongue flickered along my lower lip before caressing mine as the heat between us began to build. Our arms were literally shaking with the strain of holding each other's necks tight so as not to miss a single moment of contact. The storm outside was almost finished but the one in the Common Room had just begun.

His mouth tasted of brandy and his tongue was on a quest to make me mad with desire. I couldn't resist. I gave a nip to that gorgeous nearly pouty lower lip and then laved it with my tongue. The smallest flinch was followed by a decided growl and he proceeded to show me that two could play that game very well indeed. I felt his fingers fumbling with the fastenings of my outer robes and I quickly started to unfasten his. Pulling away to toss off our cloaks, we eased back and stared at each other.

He had left off his frock coat and was wearing a white cotton shirt and thin cotton pants along with his usual boots. I was wearing a Chinese blue blouse that had dozens of tiny cloth covered buttons that resembled ones on his usual waistcoat along with black pants and white trainers. I was such a notorious klutz that I rarely wore any other kind of shoes and was well known for the brightly colored laces I wore with them. Rather incongruous with the rest of my wardrobe but it also gave fair warning of my outgoing streak. Outgoing streak indeed. I hadn't had much more than a dozen private conversations with this man and now we were kissing as if we going mad.

Severus pulled me to him again and hungrily claimed my lips. Our tongues clashed in hot combat and I could feel him pulling me closer to him. One hand on the back of my head, fingers once again wrapped in my dark chestnut hair and the other one clasping my waist, pulling me closer to him.

His lips left mine and began to travel down my chin and along my jaw to my ear. I was ready to die by this point and the feeling got more intense as he slowly kissed and licked his way up and down my neck and throat, pausing for little nips now and again. Oh my, what had I started with the nipping? The next time he got to my chin, I caught his face and proceeded to show him just how much he had gotten to me with that little escapade.

Holding him firmly, I returned the taunting kisses and nibbles along his neck and ear. I barely felt his strong hands pulling me onto his lap, but I definitely noticed something that was making sitting on his lap very interesting. Oh yes, it was most certainly making its presence known. He pulled his head back, shaking the raven strands away from his face, his eyes glowing with a dangerous fire. He was breathing fast and I felt like his gaze was burning the very clothes from my body.

He whispered my name and like a moth to a flame, I returned to his kisses. Merlin, but I loved his mouth. I had been covertly watching it for days, weeks, and now it was mine to do with as I would. To kiss, lick and nibble all of which he returned with equal fervor. Particularly the nipping. What had I gotten myself into? I wasn't sure but I wasn't about to stop lavishing my attention on him. My hands were pressed against his firm chest and I simply couldn't help starting to unbutton it. I wanted so badly to see what was hidden behind that black-buttoned waistcoat he invariably wore. Damned thing reminded me of something a Quaker would wear it. Not that Severus even knew what a Quaker was I was sure, but he kept every inch covered and I knew I was not the only woman who wondered what hid behind that sober cloth. I was rapidly finding out that it was a very passionate man.

His hands were as busy as mine, roaming up and down my spine and quite happily stroking and squeezing my bottom with his strong hands. His right hand now cradled my head and his left hand slid up my thighs and along my waist to start slowly popping open each of the buttons on my blouse. He nudged my head back and began kissing his way down my throat and into the neckline of my blouse. His hands were strong with long slightly roughened fingers and I felt my skin flushing with each button that popped. I longed for a more intimate touch and when I felt his hand cup my breast covered in a lacy sapphire blue bra, I thought I would explode. His caress was like his kisses. Slow, masterful, firm yet gentle. His tongue was back in my mouth and mimicking the taunting movements of his fingers. I could feel his arousal pressing against my left buttock and I could tell he was as excited as I was.

The bongs of the Grandfather clock in the corner struck twice and caught our attention. Realizing that if someone were to come in and see our half dressed state, everyone would be intensely embarrassed, he whispered.

"Arianne, come to my room, please."

I could only nod. We stood up and with equally shaking hands, finished our brandies. He banished the snifters to the kitchens. Blowing out the candles, we scooped up our cloaks and with a pinch of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace and went to his chambers.

**A/N: Want to see what happens in his rooms? Let me know by reading and reviewing please. TA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Storm In The Common Room

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Chapter II

We stepped out of the fireplace and the hearthrug magically created a mild vacuuming sensation to pull away any stray ashes. Nervously, he took my cloak and hung it with his on the ornately carved stand next to his door. He returned to my side and I tilted my head back to look at him. Merlin, the man was tall. I was getting more nervous the longer he stood there staring down at me.

With a tender touch, he took my head between his strong hands and leaned down to kiss me. I felt like I was melting. Carefully he scooped me up in his arms and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly worried that gorgeous lower lip between my teeth. He groaned and pulled me to him tightly. He turned and began walking down the darkened stone hall. He paused to open a door and entered his bedroom. He lightly set me down on the edge of his bed. The room was pitch dark but with a soft " Lumos" a dozen pillar candles around the room lit up. They cast a warm flickering light on the walls. A click of his fingers caused a low burning fire to erupt in the fireplace.

Now we could see each other and the soft lights cast a glow across our features. He pulled me back up, holding me close with one arm. A wave of his other hand sent the bedclothes snaking to the foot of the bed. He gently grasped my shoulders and guided me back where I had been sitting. He sat beside me and took me back in his arms. He threaded his fingers through my hair and softly tugged my head back. His lips stole across mine and boldly took my breath away. As the kiss deepened he slowly leaned us back until we were stretched out on the huge bed.

I couldn't tell much about the bed other than it was extremely large. I could feel silk beneath my fingertips and silently marveled at this sign on his sensual nature. As his tongue plundered my mouth, I felt him deftly plucking at the buttons on my blouse once more. The feel of cool air on my bare skin let me know he had succeeded in coaxing open all those tiny buttons. He ran his hands across my shoulders and down my arms taking the blouse with them. I sat up and let him peel it the rest of the way off. I curled my legs up and slipped off my shoes as I heard the thumps of his boots hitting the stone floor next to the bed.

Leaning over him, I softly traced contours of his face. Normally so stern looking, the candlelight cast a soft wash over the sharp planes and all I could see was desire written there. I let my lips follow the path created by my fingers and I could hear his breath growing harsher. I reached his chest and one by one slipped the buttons from their holes. I pushed open his shirt, running my hands over his chest. He was pale but finely muscled with a light coating of black hair that thickened into a tantalizing line down his belly. As I stroked his chest and firm stomach, his breathing grew deeper and he eased into a sitting position.

Quickly he discarded his shirt and taking my hand and guided it to the buttons on his slacks. He shuddered as I boldly slipped the button at the waist and popped open the smaller buttons at his fly in a single swift downward motion; caressing his stiff manhood as I did. He raised his hips and with a deft motion, slid down his pants and kicked them off. Reclining back on the bed, clad only in black silken briefs, he reached for me and in a smooth, caressing move, pulled my slacks off. Tossing them towards his pants, Severus bent back over me and let his midnight eyes roam over my trembling body. I wanted him so badly. I caressed his chest and let the hair twine around my fingers. I grazed his nipples and heard a sharp intake of breath.

Not looking up, I traced the thatch of hair down past his navel and paused at the edge of the now straining briefs. I glanced up to see his eyes closed in anticipation. Deciding to taunt him further, I slid my hands along his hips and down his long, furred legs. With a soft growl, he twined a bra strap in his hand and tugged me back to where I was stretched out and at his mercy. He buried his face in my neck and I could feel tiny bites as he worked his way down to my collarbone. Tracing it with his tongue, he caught my remaining bra strap in his other hand and slowly pulled them down. His bold hands slid to my breasts and massaged them teasingly. His fingers met in the middle of my cleavage and deftly unhooked the front clasp. The bra followed the course of our pants across the room as he leaned down to trace his way around my fire lit body.

His eyes glowed with a dark fire as his touch grew firmer and his teasing fingers lightly rubbed the tender peaks before making me gasp with a gentle pinch. He slid down and rubbed his face against them then suddenly caught one between his lips. I slid my shaking fingers into his hair and held him to my breasts. His large, callused hands squeezed and molded them, as his suckling grew more and more intense. Tossing my head back and forth on the silk sheets, I slid my hands down his neck and along his shoulder. Arcing up, I ran my tongue along his neck and slowly scratched my way down his back as far as I could reach. With a groan that sounded nearly anguished, he grasped the strings of my sapphire bikini bottoms on one side and with an almighty tug, snapped the string between his hands. He peeled them off and threw them over his shoulder. I followed his lead by grasping his briefs and sliding them down, off and in the direction of the rest of our clothes.

There he lay in all his naked glory, the candles and fire casting dancing shadows on his body. A thick erection protruded boldly from a nest of tangled ebony strands. With a heartfelt moan, I reached out and caressed it, coaxing it to an even greater dimension. Severus groaned with pleasure and taking my hand from him, kissed it before pulling me back into our earlier positions in the middle of the bed. He bent over me and gave me a scorching kiss. As his mouth devoured mine, I could feel his hands drifting down my body, pausing to fondle my breasts again and then starting their journey downward once more. Finally after what seemed like ages, his questing fingers found my inner core. I jumped in desire and he leaned to nibble my ear as he continued to stroke me until I was pulling at his shoulders and arching my hips.

" Severus, please…please don't make me wait any more." I gasped.

" Patience dear girl, patience."

He whispered in reply as he slid down to capture my aching breasts again. The sensations kept swirling in my mind until with a scream, my desire exploded into his fingers. He slid up and gave me a wicked smile.

" Now my dear Professor Clark…"

He eased on top of me and guided my legs around his hips. Locking his gaze to mine he slowly melded our bodies. The feeling was so intense that I was alternately grabbing handfuls of the silk sheets and clutching his back. I could feel the muscles ripple under his skin as he thrust slowly into my body. He arched his back and tossed his head as the passion overtook him. The frame of the bed began to squeak as the intensity built. Never had I been with a man that had such a masterful touch or such stamina. With a final gasp and shudder, he bruised my lips with his. I was whimpering and shuddering right with him at his final moments, my nails raking down his back. He collapsed on me, supporting his weight with his elbows.

I reached up and stroked the tangled black hair from his face and he kissed my hand as it passed his mouth. He kissed my lips again, gently this time and regretfully pulled himself away. He leaned over me to pick up his wand from the bedside and holding it over me whispered an incantation. I looked up at him and he shrugged.

" As exquisite as this has been, my dear Arianne, we don't need a eight pound reminder in nine months."

I smiled and said " Good point Severus. Glad you thought of it because I surely didn't."

He laughed and set the wand back on the nightstand on his side. With a crook of his fingers, the silk sheets rose up to cover us. Another wave of his hand and a muttered "Nox ", all the candles went out, leaving us in the soft glow of the dying fire. He gave a sleepy stretch and pulled me to him for another kiss. Guiding my head to his shoulder, he whispered,

" Sleep now sweet Arianne. "

I twined my fingers into the hair on his chest and dozed off, soothed by the deep breaths of the now sleeping Severus Snape.

**A/N: Thanks blueclouds96 & blackXlinerXrun for the reviews! Ok people. Want to see more or do I close it here? Review and let me know! TA !**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only thing that's mine is Arianne…everything else is JKR's…lucky wench! Thanks Aeryun for the beta! Love ya sweets!

Note: This fic is set post HBP and is compliant up through HBP. After that it's my own little world!

**WARNING: Character Deaths!**

Chapter III

I awoke a couple of hours later. I'd been awakened by a rumbling sound. I raised my head and tried to orient myself. The rumbling was still going strong and I turned in that direction. Oh my. Severus Snape himself. A snoring, naked Severus Snape to be precise. In a rush, the earlier events came back to me. Amazing. I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed or just simply delighted. One thing was for sure; I needed to find his loo. I slipped out of bed and wrapped the bedspread around me. I noticed a wooden door set in the wall near the fireplace. Hoping it was the loo and not his private lab, I stealthily opened the door, mentally damning it when it creaked. Whew. Found the right place on the first try. I slid in and caught Sev watching me out of one open eye. I could feel myself blushing. I gave a quick smile and quickly shut the door, hearing a low laugh coming from the bed.

I stared around the room in amazement. Everything was black and green veined marble. There was a huge bathtub with dozens of jewel-topped taps and a separate shower stall that had showerheads on all 3 walls. The rug beneath my feet was thick and green. Indirect lighting appeared the moment I had opened the door. Glass fronted cabinets held a large array of thick towels and face cloths. The toilet itself was hidden between two low walls that afforded privacy. Letting the bedspread drop, I headed that way and quickly took care of business. The marble vanity that held the deep sink was gorgeous. There were several small, jeweled taps that dispensed differently scented clouds of foamy soap. I was intensely curious about these, as well as the large glass fronted cabinet attached to the wall that apparently held Severus' personal items but decided to hurry least he think I was snooping. I wrapped the duvet back around me and quietly opened the door causing the lights to automatically go out.

His eyes were shut again and he appeared to be sleeping. Thank Merlin he was no longer making that horrible sound! I slid into the bed and tossed the duvet over the both of us. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck.

"Mmm…welcome back." he whispered before nibbling at my earlobe, causing shivers to run up and down my spine. Delightful shivers that is. His sensual hands began tracing the contours of my body as he began to kiss his way to my waiting lips. Within moments, we were fused together and again it was wonderful. I figured he would be the passionate type but I was a bit surprised about what a talented lover he was. I had no idea where he learned it, but I was a delighted recipient. I hadn't heard anything about past wives or serious romances from Hogwarts gossip. Indeed, the only gossip I heard was about his being a former Death Eater and that he was not a person to cross. Particularly before he had his morning coffee. Afterwards, we drifted back off to sleep, his arms twined around me.

When I awoke again, there was sunlight dancing on the bedspread. Severus was gone but as I sat up and looked around, he came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair slicked back. He sauntered over to me and greeted me with a kiss.

"Good morning lovely Arianne."

"Good morning to you Severus." I responded with an answering kiss.

Thank Merlin it was Saturday and an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast was optional. I considered taking a shower but thought if I got caught returning to my rooms with wet hair there most certainly would be questions. Particularly if I got caught coming out of the dungeons. As Severus began putting on fresh casual clothes, I began dressing in the ones he had peeled off me last night. I shook my head and smiled as I regarded the torn knickers.

A "Reparo" took care of the damage. I caught a wicked smile from Severus as he watched me repair them. He didn't bother to apologize though and I didn't particularly want one. After we were both dressed, he put a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the main chamber.

A pinch of Floo powder and a shout to the kitchens caused a sumptuous breakfast to appear. There was hot coffee for Severus and hot tea with plenty of sugar for me. Apparently he had noticed my preferences. Scrambled eggs, sausages and buttered rye toast with marmalade completed the meal. I was thinking that it would be a bit of an awkward meal considering it was the morning after our first time. But amazingly enough, it was like any other meal. Questions about each other's classes and sleepy looks as usual.

But there was the addition of teasing looks and a tendency to lock eyes that was new. Hopefully we wouldn't be tempted to act this way in the Great Hall. It was hard not to stare into those midnight eyes though. He seemed equally fascinated with my own hazel ones as well. After we finished eating, he banished the dirty dishes to the kitchens and propping his head on his hand, began another round of staring into my eyes. I don't know what he expected to see there but I know I was a bit nervous and sincerely hoping that this had not been our only time together.

"Did you have any specific plans for today Arianne?"

"Well, no not really."

"I have to go into Hogsmeade regarding some potion ingredients and a few other things. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to. Let me go get cleaned up and changed first if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let me escort you back to your chambers." he replied, his chair scraping against the stone floor as he stood up. Slipping our staff robes back on, we left his chambers. I was glad he was with me, as I had simply no idea where I was. I knew I was somewhere in the dungeons but exactly where I couldn't have told anyone had my life depended on it.

Thankfully, his chambers were not as far down in the dungeons as I had feared. The only unnerving part was that the hall leading to the Slytherin Common Room intersected his. I was quite relieved to see that no one saw me leaving. The Slytherins were cunning and would no doubt put two and two together immediately and begin plotting ways to use that information. My chambers were only two floors above his and we were there in but a few minutes.

Pressing my hand to a spot above the door handle, the protective wards recognized me, and the latch clicked open. I invited him in and told him to make himself comfortable that I would be only minutes. I dashed into the bathroom and its adjoining dressing room.

Merlin but my bathroom was dull compared to his! Functional with gray, stone, walls and it was a good bit smaller. I quickly stripped and ducked into the shower pausing only long enough to pull out my most fragrant shower gel and shampoo. I hurried through the shower and then stepping out dried myself quickly. I grabbed my wand off of the vanity and pointing it at my wet hair mumbled the incantation for hot air. Within a few minutes my hair was dry in spite of the fact it reached to my waist. A good charm beat the Muggle hairdryers any day.

Stepping into my dressing room, I put on fresh clothes picking out a favorite outfit of a pink, brushed cotton skirt and blouse. I traded my trainers for sandals and with a quick bit of makeup and a hair brushing I was ready to leave. Picking out a fresh Hogwarts Staff robe, I left the room and headed back to the sitting room where I had left Severus.

He was flipping through a copy of the Muggle magazine Cosmopolitan with a rather bemused look on his face He set it back down as he heard me approach. I laughed.

"If you think that one is bad, you should see the Muggle housekeeping ones. They really make you appreciate magic!" He shook his head. Taking my robes from my hand, he held them open so I could slip them on.

"As these foolish children here, seem to make more time for gossip than their studies, I think perhaps it might we wise if we simply took the Floo to Hogsmeade."

"I think you are right. No need to have the entire school in an uproar of teenage speculation." I agreed. With that, I conjured a small fire and throwing in a fistful of Floo Powder, we adjourned to the public floo in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

I stepped out of the flames into the main chamber of the pub. I immediately moved to one side of the hearthrug so Severus could join me. Shaking our robes free of ash, we waved to Madam Rosmerta as we headed towards the vestibule.

"Not staying for a quick one are you loves?"

"Not right now, Rosie, we will make sure we do before we head back to Hogwarts though." Severus replied over his shoulder.

Sliding his arm around my waist, he led me to the wooden front door and out into the streets of the Wizarding village. Pausing for a moment to let our eyes adjust to the bright sun after the dimness of the pub, we turned to look at each other.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"I need to pick up some items at the apothecary, then perhaps a visit to Scrivenshaft's wouldn't go amiss. After that, I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

"Lovely! Shall we get to it then?"

"By all means. The sooner we get done here in Hogsmeade, the sooner we can go back to Hogwarts for some _privacy_." Severus emphasized the last word with a fulsome glare he was directing at some students curious enough to stare at us.

As usual, his stare worked wonders and the terrorized youngsters scurried off. I couldn't help myself; I had to giggle at their big eyes and the way their pace picked up in an effort to distance themselves from the infamous Potions master. My laughter caused him to turn that Stygian glare in my direction.

"Just what may I ask to you find so amusing, Professor Clark?" he asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just a bit funny to see the way they scatter when you give them that look of impending detention."

Severus rolled his eyes and gave an inelegant snort of derision.

"Indeed."

"Indeed." I rejoined with a playful smile.

He bent down so that our noses were approximately an inch apart.

"Just how would you like to find out what one of my detentions are like?"

"Ah. But there's the rub Severus, you can't give a fellow Professor a detention."

"Care to bet on that?" he replied with his characteristic smirk.

I just laughed and took his hand.

"Come along, Professor Snape. Time is a' wasting!"

He gave me a mildly threatening look but didn't pull his hand from mine. I wasn't intimidated. Any man who could make love the way he did wasn't capable of hurting a woman, no matter if his reputation declared otherwise. Considering the reputation Severus Snape had, that was saying something!

He gently detangled our fingers before we set off down the street. He made up for the lack of the public intimacy by walking slightly behind me so his upper body curled around mine in a protective gesture rather than the romantic one that hand holding implied. I couldn't help but feel rather cherished. It was amazing just how quickly we were bonding. It seemed that we were taking things a good bit further than a simple night of passionate sex; at least I hoped we were.

Slowly we strolled along High Street, catching many a curious glance from the students enjoying their Hogsmeade weekend, not to mention the residents. But then again, Severus was a war hero. A most reluctant hero, but a hero nonetheless. The dreaded war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been over for two years now but that didn't stop the stares. Sev hated when people stared at him or worse mentioned the final battle. The year before the battle had been a horrible year for him. Many months of it, he had been forced to live in the headquarters of Lord Voldemort; he had been a hated exile from the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone was convinced that he had shown his true wicked colors when he had murdered Albus Dumbledore in front of a hidden Harry Potter. Only the carefully stored memories found in Albus' office vault exonerated him.

Alas, that vault was magically sealed by Albus to stay hidden until his portrait in his former office was advised of Lord Voldemort's confirmed death. Lord Voldemort's body had already been ground into dust and scattered to the four winds and Severus was a very unhappy guest in Azkaban before they were found. Thankfully, there were no longer Dementors there but Azkaban made Hogwart's dungeons look like a four-star hotel. Even Harry Potter's insistence that Severus had assisted him during the battle didn't keep Scrimgeour from having Severus arrested moments after he awakened in Saint Mungo's.

Mere minutes after a Mediwitch finished patching him up, Severus was transported to Azkaban to begin serving a lifetime sentence along with the rest of the surviving Death Eaters. Even after the discovery of Dumbledore's memories that proved beyond the shadow of a doubt that Severus Snape had been working firmly on the side of Light as Dumbledore's most loyal spy since before the death's of Lily and James Potter and that his every action seemingly against the side of Light was on Dumbledore's explicit and unwavering orders Scrimgeour was most reluctant to free him. It took Harry's giving an interview with the dreaded Rita Skeeter in which he proclaimed Severus' innocence and Harry's firm belief that he should be freed before Rufus would even deign to look at Dumbledore's memories. Finally, public outcry grew to the point where he had no choice but to free Severus and return all of his property and assets to him. Severus for his part made damn sure that not so much as a Knut was left unreturned and even gave a scathing interview to Rita himself, blasting the vicious behavior of the Ministry.

Giving in to Minerva's pleading, he returned to Hogwarts as Potions Master as Slughorn had died during the defense of Hogwarts. With the death of Voldemort, there was no need for him to continue demanding the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He genuinely preferred working with Potions and had only sought the position for DADA due to Voldemort's demands. Remus Lupin was reinstated in his former position much to his former pupils delight. He was looking more ragged than ever, he had managed to kill Fenrir Greyback during one of the last of the skirmishes leading up to the final battle but defeating the werewolf who had turned him came at the cost of multiple scars and the loss of his right eye. He maintained that his eye was a small price to pay for ridding the world of a villain like Greyback. His black eye patch gave him a rakish air and more than a few woman vied to be the one to help him get over the loss of Tonks who hadn't survived the final battle. She had tangled once again with Bellatrix who had dispatched her mere minutes before being dispatched herself by Neville Longbottom.

Once the war was over, Harry immediately married Ginny Weasley and took up residence at Grimmauld Place. They were joined shortly thereafter by Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron and Hermione had married just weeks after Harry and Ginny were. Severus said the house looked nothing like it used to. When the war was over, Harry had given Kreacher clothes and kicked the traitorous house-elf out. Once Kreacher was gone for good, cleaning the old Black house was much easier. A small, carefully controlled fire had taken care of both the Black tapestry as well as the psychotic portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius' late, unlamented mother. The row of house-elf heads were somewhat easier to take care of; a few minutes with a Muggle crowbar, an item that simply fascinated Arthur Weasley, and the entire section of wall paneling was removed. That neatly circumvented the stubborn sticking charm holding the heads in place. The panel was replaced and now pictures of the occupants' families waved to all who went by. All of the serpentine door handles and chandeliers were replaced as well. I'd never been to Number 12 but Severus told me all about it as we walked along High Street on the way to the Apothecary.

Harry very rarely went out in public anymore. He hated the attention that was lavished on him by the public, which was the main reason he continued to inhabit Number 12. When he did go out in public he either hid under his invisibility cloak or made use of various Glamours. His friends worried about his hiding away but he insisted he was more than happy caring for his and Ginny's daughter and helping with Ron and Hermione's twin sons. Mrs. Weasley came by often to enjoy her grandchildren. She had never completely recovered from the loss of Percy and Charlie during the final battle but she comforted herself with the knowledge that Percy had at least returned to the family fold and amends were made before his death.

I wasn't well acquainted with any of the Trio as they were still called. I'd met them once or twice when they came to visit Hogwarts. Most of my information regarding them came from Minerva and now Severus. Sev admitted that he and Harry still had a slightly volatile relationship and that Ron continued to give him dirty looks whenever they met. However, he and Hermione were what he considered cordial and she continued to bless out Ron and Harry when they grumbled about Severus. They no longer harbored doubts about his loyalty to Dumbledore; they just simply didn't like him. Severus assured me that the feelings were highly mutual.

While Severus perused the offerings in the Apothecary, I went across the street to Honeydukes. I picked out a selection of chocolates and arranged to have them delivered to me at the school. Sev came out of the Apothecary just as I was leaving Honeydukes. He rolled his eyes when he noticed where I had been.

"At least once a year, some wise-arse student gets the idea of sending me a parcel of those hideous blood flavored lollipops that Honeydukes insists on carrying. Once or twice I've actually managed to find out who sent them but for the most part the little bastards get away with it."

I stifled a giggle. "So who have you caught sending them to you?"

"Those blasted Weasley twins for one. They spent the weekend scrubbing cauldrons for that little joke."

"Really Severus! Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"Not a bloody bit. If I'd let them get away with that stunt, I'd be up to my arse in those blasted things. Fortunately I have a passing acquaintance with a vampire and he's quite happy to take them off my hands."

"A passing acquaintance with a vampire?"

"Very passing. We have a deal. He doesn't bite me and I won't stake him."

"Sounds like a good relationship all right."

"I'm quite content with it." He quipped with a smile and giving my hand a quick squeeze before entwining our fingers. Apparently he'd become more comfortable with our relationship in the short time we had been in Hogsmeade. Still holding my hand, we started walking towards Scrivenshaft's.

Once there, we meandered through the store. Each of us had a small basket to put our selections in. I glanced in at Severus' and laughed at the sight of the large bottles of red ink. I had a much more sedate amount of the scarlet ink in my own. But then again, Severus' marking habits were notorious at Hogwarts. The man was merciless with his students. I selected a couple of new pheasant feather quills and noted that Severus appeared to prefer raven feathers for his quills. Adding a few rolls of violet scented parchment to my basket, I stepped up to the counter next to Sev who was ordering a large supply of plain parchment rolls to be sent to him. That reminded me that my own classroom stock was dwindling and so I ordered my own supply once the proprietor had finished with Severus.

Following me out into the street, Sev turned to me.

"Is there any other place you would like to go while we are here?"

"Mmm. No, I can't think of anything else I need."

"I'm finished as well. Why don't we head back to The Three Broomsticks for tea before going back to Hogwarts?"

"Sounds lovely, Sev."

He took my parcel from me and then held out his arm so I could put my hand in the crook of his elbow. Holding my arm tightly to his side, he AAled me back down the street towards the pub. Once we reached the pub, we made for a secluded table in the very back.

Madam Rosmerta gave us a frankly appraising look as she took our order for tea. She was clearly curious particularly as she had seen us holding hands as we entered. She did her best to engage us in small talk when she delivered our food and tea; she stalked off clearly frustrated by my lack of detailed replies and Severus' glares.

Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled something about nosy barkeeps under his breath. I nodded in agreement as I sipped my tea. The food was quite good but it was quite noisy there and we didn't linger. Most of the noise was coming from Hagrid as usual. He was a sweet man but there was nothing quiet about him! He was still the Care Of Magical Creatures teacher and had married Madame Maxime in France just before the final battle. She was finalizing the transition with the new Headmistress at BeauBatons and would be joining Hagrid at Hogwarts once the new Headmistress had taken her place. I was looking forward to her arrival nearly as much as Hagrid was.

Clearing his throat, Severus distracted me from my musings.

"Would you like to return to my chambers where it is a great deal quieter, not to mention private? I have quite a few books that might interest you."

"I would love to return to your chambers Sev, books however, can wait until later." I replied with an arch smile. I was most anxious to find a more private place where we could be alone and resume intimacies.

"Your wish is my command, my dear Professor Clark." He responded with a knowing smirk.

Leaving several Galleons on the table in payment, he gathered up our parcels and held his hand out to me. Taking it, I stood and we wended our way through the room back to the public Floo. Taking a small pouch of Floo Powder from a pocket in his cloak, he cast a handful into the flames and with a murmured "Hogwarts, Potions!" we stepped into the fireplace and exited into his classroom.

He leaned over and gave me a most tantalizing kiss before leading me into his office and to the door hidden behind a large tapestry that lead to his private rooms.

**Ok people…want more? Then let me know! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**A/N: Thanks to Kazza, Youko Demon & Severus Snape's Lady for the additional reviews! Also, the bit about Dumbledore's portrait hiding info until it was advised of Moldybutt's death was swiped with permission and mangled to suit my needs from Ladyofthemasque's _In Annulo, _a truly awesome SS/HG fic that I highly recommend! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sev and the Potterverse belong to JKR. Thanks to Aeryun for the beta.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. R/L has been a right pain lately, also, never, never, ever try and make a full-blown fic out of what started life as a PWP oneshot! LOL

Severus stalked into his chambers, slamming the door behind him. He had a rolled up magazine that he brandished at me before throwing it onto the coffee table. I raised my eyebrows at his display of temper and set aside the grading I had been occupying myself with while I was waiting for him before handing him the Scotch on the rocks I had prepared for him.

We had been a quietly acknowledged couple for three months now, and I was often to be found in his quarters, as he preferred to continue to haunt the Hogwarts dungeons as well as fulfilling his obligations as the Head of Slytherin House.

While Severus could never be called a demonstrative man, the staff members that knew him best swore amongst themselves that he was clearly fonder of me than they had ever known him to be about another person. The students, on the other hand, rarely dared to so much as use our names in the same sentence. Severus took a grateful sip and with a sigh, settled next to me on the big black leather couch.

"Hard day, dear?" I dryly inquired.

He rolled his head my way and fixed his ebony eyes on me in a bog-standard Severus Snape glare that sent shivers of desire down my spine, rather than the terror that many people felt when they encountered it.

He sat up and setting his empty glass down, picked up the rolled up magazine. Handing it to me, he sank back into the huge, thick cushions.

"I confiscated this from a couple of boys in the hallway. Grand total of 100 points from Hufflepuff."

I unrolled the magazine and was greeted by a moving picture of a naked couple. My eyebrows shot up again and with a 'Sweet Merlin', I flipped through a wizarding magazine that closely resembled the Muggle girlie-rag Penthouse.

"They had THIS in the halls?" I asked.

"I came around a corner and they were huddled in a doorway, very nearly drooling…literally."

I shook my head and gave a low laugh. "I haven't seen anything like this in years."

Severus had been rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. At my comment he stopped and gave me a curious look. "Oh, really?" he drawled.

"Of course, Severus, this stuff made its way through the girl's dorms at Beauxbatons as well it does here at Hogwarts."

With a snort of derision, he grumbled, "Those magazines are utterly idiotic. They act as if sex begins and ends with the genitals."

I laughed. "Why do you think women don't read them as much as men do? It's not the nudity or the sex, it's the way the magazines present it that women hate!"

I grinned and with a playful poke in his ribs, I teased my stalwart lover. "Don't tell me you didn't check out that kind of stuff yourself, Severus Snape!"

With a somewhat sheepish quirk of his sensual lips, he admitted. "As a young man, yes. Thankfully my intelligence quickly outgrew my desire for paper dolls. Flesh and blood women were far more interesting than smutty pictures."

"I never had a huge fancy for them either, but they did answer some pressing questions!" I laughed.

He took the magazine from me and tossed it in the rubbish bin. There were faint, protesting squeaks from inside the bin. Ignoring them, he flicked his wand and refilled our glasses.

With a smile, he took my face in his hands and whispered, "I haven't greeted you properly, my dear."

"No, you haven't." I murmured in reply before his lips claimed mine in a slow, teasing kiss.

I loved his kisses. I had an absolute fascination with his lower lip. It has tantalizing curves and an almost sulky pout. As his tongue slid out of my mouth and across my lips, I gently caught that seductive lip in my teeth and gave it a tiny nip. He gave that low, dark chuckle that so few people were privileged to hear.

"Not now, my greedy little one." He whispered in my ear. Shivers ran delightfully up and down my spine. He knew only too well that drove me mad with desire. Handing me my drink and motioning for me to finish it he said in a smoky voice, "First, we must adjourn to the Great Hall for the evening meal. Then we come back here and you may pick up where you left off."

I gave a resigned sigh, finished my drink, stood up and slipped my Hogwarts robes back on over my casual clothes. I would have greatly preferred a private dinner, where we could tease and laugh before retiring to his huge bed, where we could exhaust ourselves making love before sleeping in each other's arms the whole night through. Leaving each other only long enough to dress for the new day's classes.

However, even if the rest of the staff ignored our absence, the students would most likely realize that we were both missing. None of them dared to tease the strict, and frankly, scary Professor Snape; Alas, I had caught a few cheeky comments about the two of us having gone missing at dinner the night before during my classes on a couple of occasions.

Sometimes a forbidding reputation like Severus' came in handy! For myself, I fear I tended to blush at the cheeky little sods and change the subject back to Muggle Studies immediately. Even the Bloody Baron made me blush the one night when he said "How nice to see you back in the dungeons so soon!"

Thankfully, neither Severus' late night wanderings, nor mine, had been noticed by Peeves yet. Merlin himself only knew what that rotten shite would run about screaming at the top of his considerable lungs.

"Snapey loves Ari" perhaps? Or worse "Snapey and Ari are doing the dirty!" As I was still fairly new to Hogwarts, Peeves was still trying to test my limits. Alas. Much to his confusion, I thought he was cute and funny, as long as I wasn't his victim of course.

Beauxbatons didn't have nearly the rowdy supernatural element of Hogwarts. No poltergeists, and our suits of armor tended to spout courtly comments when one walked by. The ones at Hogwarts would laugh at you if you stumbled in the hall and would and move about causing you to get confused as to just where you were, if you were foolish enough to use them as a marker.

I could tell it drove Peeves mad when I laughed at his antics and refused to be flustered by him. Which made it all the more important for me not to give him something to hold over my head. Poor wretch. It wasn't his fault that my parents' home in France was most definitely haunted. We had a poltergeist of our own so I was accustomed to them. I just didn't want Peeves screaming all over Hogwarts that Severus and I were intimately involved. Yes, people knew we were a couple, but they certainly didn't need any details of our private lives. Details that I knew Peeves would only be too happy to share in spite of the youthful inhabitants of the castle; after all, Peeves feared no one but the Bloody Baron. Many a person, both living and dead, envied the Baron for his hold over Peeves, particularly, Argus Filch. Even after all these years, Peeves gave Argus about as much respect as he did a head of cabbage, which was to say, none whatsoever.

Severus led me to the staff table in the Great Hall, his large hand resting beneath the cloak, that I'd pulled on over my Hogwarts robes, and on my lower back. He gave a teasing pat to my bottom before pulling out the chair next to his and assisting me into it. The git. He knew good and well I would have preferred to stay in his rooms. But, as he often was, he was right. If we didn't show up for supper with the rest of the school, the little beasties, better known as our students would have a field day with the gossip. Thankfully, it was Friday night and with the exception of the grading of papers and any Slytherin students needing the attention of their Head of House, we would have the weekend to ourselves.

There wasn't a Quidditch game that weekend, or else Severus would be obliged to attend to keep his House at least moderately in line. Severus might appear to favor his House, but only publicly. Any Slytherin foolish enough to lose points for his or her House, found themselves facing an coldly irate Professor Snape, who wouldn't hesitate to demand a most unpleasant private meeting with the miscreant. A meeting that involved a widely renowned switch that was spoken of only in whispers and was erroneously rumored to originate from the Whomping Willow itself. These meetings were rare but extremely effective. Severus assured me that the switch did not originate from the Whomping Willow, if for no other reason that the blasted thing would attack anyone within reach. Including the person wielding it! Otherwise, he would have most certainly considered using one. Severus ran a strict house, despite what the other inhabitants of Hogwarts thought.

As I filled my plate, I noticed him keeping an eagle eye on the students dining below us. He was ruthless where House points were concerned, never missing an opportunity to snatch them away from his rival Houses. I was eternally grateful not to be the Head of any of the other three Houses or else our relationship might not have gotten off the ground floor! Apparently, in spite of the upcoming weekend, the students felt the weight of his stare because their behavior was exemplary. Much to Sev's annoyance I was sure. As outrageously fond as I was of him, I knew he was simply itching to chip away Gryffindor's current lead as much as he could, in spite of the fact there were still several months remaining in the school year.

At the end of the meal, he rose and giving a last glare in the direction of the Hufflepuff table, he offered me his arm to escort me from the room. To throw off the nosy, we went first to the staffroom and then floo'd to his chambers from there. Once safely there, we decided to temporarily neglect the essays awaiting our attention in favor of a shared hot bath and a glass of wine. As usual, Severus' hair had suffered thanks to a long day trapped amongst simmering cauldrons and while I knew he would never admit it, he seemed to greatly enjoy my shampooing his hair for him. He always returned the gesture; smirking to himself as my moans proved how easily his strong hands made short work of the tensions I'd accumulated during the workday.

Once we were scrubbed clean, we got out just long enough for me to replenish our wine while he drained the tub and then refilled it after casting a Cleaning Charm. After we sunk back into the depths, he cast another spell to create a Jacuzzi effect and then pulled me onto his lap and began nuzzling my ear.

"Mmm…my sweet…you are absolutely delicious." He purred as he nipped the shell of my ear.

I couldn't help but purr myself as I leaned back against his strong chest and relished the flickers of his tongue along my neck. With a gentle nudge, he encouraged me to sit up. After I did, he drained his glass and motioned for me to finish mine. Taking my empty glass, he carefully set them on the shelf beside the tub. Sliding his right hand beneath the water, he caressed his way up my thigh and along my hip before grasping my bum. With the slightest pressure, he guided me around so that I was now straddling his lap and facing him. Hooking my neck with his left hand, he pulled me to him for a scorching kiss.

Ah…no man on earth kissed like Severus Snape. No other man had ever managed to arouse me so with just a few kisses and caresses. Truly, this man held more of my heart than was wise to give. But I couldn't help myself. For all his faults he is an amazing man as well as an amazing lover.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

**Disclaimer: Nope. Potterverse still belongs to JKR. If you don't recognize bits of this fic as hers then it's mine! Thanks to my sweet Aeryun for the beta and firmly holding my nose to the grindstone to get this final chapter up before the release of The Deathly Hallows! LONG LIVE FAN FICTION AND SEVERUS SNAPE… not to mention that scrawny kid with the black hair and green eyes…whathisname again? Oh yeah…Harry Potter! LOL **

"Bloody hell, that woman is driving me mad!"

Severus balled up the parchment he had just read and flung it into the roaring fire at the foot of his bed. He carded his fingers through his long hair and turned to me with a scowl.

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"Minerva is carping, once again, about our 'nocturnal habits', she is truly infuriating! You would never believe that she spent the last thirty years sneaking in and out of Albus Dumbledore's bed based on these scolding letters she's been sending us lately!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to rid myself of the mental image his words had created. Minerva might still be an attractive, if older, witch, but the idea of a naked Dumbledore was more than I could handle without wanting to gag or giggle. When my mental serenity was restored I opened my eyes and leaned over to steal a kiss from the still furious Potions Master. The scowl on his face softened then faded away entirely as he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced along my lower lip before engaging mine in a heated battle for dominance. As always, he won and I sighed blissfully as his kisses overwhelmed any desire I might have had to force him to accept my will.

His long, strong fingers pulled the bed sheet and blankets away from my squirming body and cast them towards the foot of the bed before he gently cupped my breasts and began to lavish kisses on them. Severus' firm, pink tongue swirled lustily around my peaked nipples before suckling each one in its turn between his lips and into his waiting mouth. I entangled my fingers in his midnight hair and kept his head where it was, relishing the tingles of his morning beard against my skin. He kept himself so closely shaven during his waking hours that the incipient beard was a morning novelty that I greatly enjoyed.

Admittedly, it added to his persona of a dark and dangerous wizard, but I knew the man behind the reputation and I trusted him implicitly. Many people feared him but I did not. I had great respect for his abilities, and while I knew not to tease him before he had at downed at least one cup of coffee in the mornings, I held no fear of the man who loved me so passionately when we were alone for all that he maintained a rather formal appearance in the halls of Hogwarts and the streets of HogsmeadeGently he pulled out of my grasp.

He brushed kisses across my fingers before settling my hands at my side. Keeping a careful grip upon my wrists, he began easing further down the bed, dusting sweet kisses along my tummy as he went. I couldn't help but wiggle in anticipation and tried to pull my hands free so I could wrap his hair around my fingers again and urge him on. As soon as he felt me pulling against the loose grip in which he held me bound, his hands clamped down firmly.

"Oh no, you don't, my dear. You are not going anywhere. You are staying right where I have you, my pet."

That low, sensual, growl made me squirm all the more and I moaned in frustrated desire tossing my head on the silken pillows as he slowed the pace of his kisses to tease and torment me all the more. He gave a tiny nip to my thigh causing me to pause in my squirming and meet his gaze. With a raffish smirk, his eyes never left mine as his face dipped between my thighs. A nudge with his chin and a nip to each inner thigh made me open up further for him. He kept nudging and nipping until I was positioned to his satisfaction. He released my wrists just long enough to settle himself comfortably and then his hands shot to capture me again; now his forearms were holding my thighs open and my innermost desires were exposed to his lascivious, smirking visage. With a final smirk and a taunting lick of his lips, he delved between my thighs and with a flick of his tongue set me to wailing with pure pleasure. Between my own gasping cries and moans I could hear him groan and growl as my pleasure fed his desires. His snarls grew more and more passionate the louder my moans became. He refused to loosen my wrists and determinedly drove his tongue in and around me until he could feel me hit that beautiful peak that kept me coming back night after night to his loving arms. Only after I reached the ultimate moment in pleasure did Severus heed my pleas and slid up my aching body and drive himself into my waiting heat. Finally, he released my wrists and happily I ran my hands over his taut shoulders and down his lean back; teasingly scratching as I stroked my way back up. As he felt my nails lightly raking his back, he gave a lusty groan and buried his face in my neck, nipping and scraping it with his teeth. A fleeting thought of needing a charm to cover the love bites he was leaving flashed though my mind only to be erased as he turned his attention to that delicate spot behind my ear that he knew would drive me wild. Not for a moment did his flexing hips pause as his teasing mouth roamed over and teased every spot of me he could reach. I took advantage of his arching back to stroke his strong chest and tease his nipples much as he had teased mine. I could feel his strokes becoming erratic and his sighs and moans increased as well. He was nearing the peak of his own pleasure and mine was building once again. He must have noticed that fact as he began deliberately grinding his pubic bone against my clit with every thrust, encouraging my arousal to a higher level with every rock of his hips. His efforts paid off magnificently as I, once again, hit that wondrous moment of ultimate bliss just moments before Severus met his own. Slowly his thrusts drifted to a halt and with a final blissful moan his lips sought mine once more to ease his transition from pleasure to afterglow of sated relaxation.

He rose up and edged over to stretch out beside me. Raising his hand, he summoned his wand and perfunctorily performed the usual birth control charms. Already, I was hoping one day our relationship would evolve to the point where he would willingly forgo that particular spell. But until then, he was scrupulous about making sure he performed it. He swore that it wasn't that he didn't trust my own spell casting, but assured me it was his own paranoia that made him insist on being the caster. I was willing to comply with his request, particularly since he had more experience in using that charm and I feared more of a desire to make sure it was effectively done. Admittedly we hadn't been together for more than a few months but my heart had been lost to him since that first trip to Hogsmeade where he had first made me laugh and let his softer side be seen if only momentarily.

I felt his lips graze against my neck and was abruptly brought back to the present. I shook my head at his inquiring look and leaned over to kiss him once again. I stretched luxuriously and with a beckoning flick of the wrist, summoned the sheets so they settled around us. In spite of the fire the dungeons tended to be chilly. Spring was firmly ensconced in Scotland but the thick stone walls of Hogwarts held in a chilly atmosphere year around.

"So, what was Minerva's latest lecture about?" I asked with a sigh that turned into a yawn. Severus knew how to wear a girl out that was for sure!

He snorted in disgust and got up from the bed. Snagging his dressing gown, he wrapped it around himself and tied it tightly before throwing in a pinch of Floo Powder and calling to the kitchens. He snapped out an order for our breakfast and waited until it arrived before rejoining me in bed, levitating the tray in front of him and waiting until I was holding it securely before climbing back in and settling himself beside me.

"Well, it seems that, according to Minerva, student gossip about us is mounting faster than a Gryffindor's attempt to hex a Slytherin!" The comparison made me giggle and he gave me a scowl in response. I laughed again and kissed the scowl away only to have it come back when I returned to the subject at hand.

"Considering we nearly always Floo to each other's quarters and are, for the most part, circumspect in public I don't see why she's complaining. We do have plenty of privacy wards set up in addition to ones that let us know when someone is knocking at our doors while we are away."

"Well, some of the students are paying more attention to us than their schoolwork and are wildly speculating about where we spend our nights. Unfortunately, we weren't as quiet as we thought we were that one night behind the tapestry on the third floor. Some nosy little brat, a Gryffindor no doubt, realized a Notice Me Not Charm had been placed and investigated. Once they realized the canoodling couple was comprised of adults, they added two plus two correctly, for a change, and ran off to tell all their friends at the top speed of your average Firebolt! Minerva is simply furious over that little bit of extracurricular activity we indulged in that night, says our behavior was 'simply disgraceful' among other things," he added with an expressive roll of his raven black eyes.

I smiled and ran my fingers through the hair on his chest. That had indeed been a most memorable escapade. I had been in my room, grading papers and had given in to a restless mood and decided to roam the hallways for a bit and met Severus while he was doing yet another random search of the halls in an attempt to improve Slytherin's lead for the House Cup. Never mind that they were firmly ensconced in first place, he was going to do his utmost to see they took the Cup. All of the Gryffindor triumphs during what Severus grumpily called the 'Potter years' had left a rather bad taste in his mouth and he was determined to sweeten it with the taste of yet another Slytherin victory.

However, upon discovering me restlessly roaming the third floor corridor he got distracted from his search and after mere feet along the hallway hustled me behind a large floor length tapestry and began to indulge in a fantasy he had cherished since his own student days. I remember thinking to myself at the time that it was no surprise that Severus was so hard on students making out in the dark hallways, as he'd not managed to do that very same thing during his own student days. However, he was quite happily making up for lost time and before I knew quite what was happening, he had my robes up and had stuffed my knickers in his pocket for safekeeping before thoroughly having his lustful, wicked way with me. I hadn't even noticed him putting up any wards I was so overwhelmed by him. It was a good thing he had even if some little snot had noticed and begun speculating who was behind the cover of the tapestry. Otherwise we would have been called on Minerva's carpet and no doubt kicked out of Hogwarts faster than we could have adjusted our clothing!

As it was, Minerva was on the verge of sending us Howlers. I was more worried about incurring Minerva's wrath than Severus was. While he was quite aware that she could send him packing, he didn't appear to let it bother him; he already had quite the reputation for his unique ways at Hogwarts. For myself, I felt like a Firstie when she sent her letters fussing over my rapidly becoming more public relationship with Severus. While Sev could run his own potion making business if he so desired, I was a mere Muggle Studies professor and needed my job! Unless, of course, I was married and unfortunately I didn't see that happening anytime soon. The only man I had even ever considered marrying was showing no inclinations towards that state whatsoever and I wasn't going to press him either. If Severus ever decided that we should marry it wasn't going to be due to any arm-twisting from me!

Sleepily we nibbled our way though the contents of the breakfast tray. It was Saturday morning and we were planning visit to Hogsmeade. My best friend from Beauxbatons had recently given birth to a son and I wanted to send a gift to the newborn. Severus had agreed to accompany me only because he wanted to peruse the bookstore and had already extracted a promise from me that I would not, under the penalty of no lovemaking for a week, make him look at any form of baby clothing or toys. I doubted that he was serious about the penalty, but I resolved not to push my luck either!

After breakfast, we separated and went in different directions to get ready for the trip to the village. Severus went off to his shower and me to my chambers where I could shower and dress without his 'assistance'. If we shared a shower, we might not make it to Hogsmeade that day! By this time, I'd used the knowledge I'd gleaned from my fellow teachers to greatly enhance the bathroom in my quarters. While it was not nearly as elaborate as Severus', it was a huge improvement over the utilitarian one I'd moved my belongings into the previous August. The walls and fixtures were now white marble veined with dark green as a nod of appreciation to Severus' House colors without mimicking his own décor. I'd also transfigured the separate bathtub into one that held two most comfortably and added two showerheads to the shower stall making it feel like a soothing waterfall when I used it. Lush green plants added a luxurious and tropical touch to the room and the floor was thickly carpeted in the snowiest of whites that was kept spotless by the diligent house-elves.

Knowing that Severus would be in my rooms before long, I swiftly stripped and stuffed my dirty clothes in the hamper where the house-elves would pick them up and return them freshly laundered to my wardrobe. The shower activated automatically when I stepped under it and after letting the water run in hot torrents over me for a couple of minutes, I fumbled for the shower gel that Severus had created for me. I'd been touched when he created a special fragrance just for me. He had surprised me with it by sneakily replacing my previous toiletries while I was in class one day. I didn't even notice the new containers until that night when I stepped into the bath for a relaxing post-workday soak. I 'd known Severus occasionally dabbled with creating scents but his making gifts of them were rare and I felt sure that such a present was a subtle declaration of his growing affection for me. Reveling in the subtle scent, I quickly showered and washed my hair with the matching shampoo. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in one of the huge, white, fluffy towels that were stacked next to me and wrapped another one around my hair. I walked over to the mirror and sure enough, there was a fresh love bite on my neck. I picked up my wand and applied a strong Concealing Charm to cover it up. Merlin forbid Minerva discover any new ammunition for her letters! I dried off and did a quick check to make sure I didn't need to apply any more Concealing Charms. Thankfully Severus had kept his more intense nibbles to areas that would be covered by my clothes, the one on my neck was a rare occurrence as we were well aware that we were surrounded by gossips both young and old.

I whipped the towel off of my head and cast a Drying Charm and then another charm to braid it neatly. Tossing my towels in the hamper, I headed to the wardrobe and quickly dressed in a pair of soft khakis and a Hogwarts sweatshirt and trainers with their usual gaudy laces before slipping on a fresh Staff robe. Severus had presented me with a Slytherin sweatshirt but much to his annoyance I insisted on maintaining a strictly non-House preferential appearance. I might be in love with Head of Slytherin House but I was not going to encourage his House rivalries either! I was proud of the fact that no House could accuse me of playing favorites in spite of my relationship with Severus.

I'd barely finished dressing when my fireplace flared and Severus stepped out. Naturally he was wearing his usual black outfit that made him look so intimidating and stern. I knew him better than most people and those clothes still made me feel like a student inside! Severus was aware of how I felt and he was greatly amused by it much to my chagrin. He ruthlessly enjoyed making people quail when they saw him coming. He gave me the now traditional eye roll when he spotted my trainers.

"I swear, people are going to see the way you are dressed and think I'm consorting with a student!"

I just rolled my eyes in reply and grabbed my purse. Slipping my arm out of my robes I settled the strap of my purse on my shoulder before putting my robes back into place. I checked to make sure I had plenty of Galleons and my Gringotts debit card and then gestured towards the fireplace.

"Ready when you are."

"Remember, you promised, NO forcing me to look at anything to do with babies!" he reminded me, shaking an admonishing finger at my nose.

Resisting the urge to nip that tempting finger, I batted his hand away.

"As if I would be so foolish as to aggravate the Great Grumpy Snape!"

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to show you just how grumpy I can be, young lady!"

"Believe me, I already know. I've seen you in the mornings before your first cup of coffee!" I giggled and snatching a handful of Floo Powder, I cast it into the fireplace, yelled " Three Broomsticks!" and jumped in before Severus could respond.

I emerged in the pub and stepped away from the hearth, knowing Sev was hot on my tail. He appeared and stepped out, looking around for me. Quickly he moved to my side and delivered an only slightly playful swat to my behind and then pulled me to him in a one-armed hug and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I giggled and then slipped my arm around his waist as he led me to the door. I heard an echoing giggle behind me and glanced over to see a very amused Madam Rosmerta watching us as we left. She was one of the many who wholeheartedly approved of our love affair and I feared she might just well be one of the biggest gossips about it as well.

So Severus couldn't accuse me of tormenting him with baby-oriented items, I suggested we split up and meet in the bookstore in a couple of hours later. He quickly agreed and he set off in the direction of the stationary store, no doubt on a mission to purchase more red ink. The school year might be winding down but he was not by any means.

Casting a fond look at his back, I turned and headed towards the other shops. I was delighted to find several adorable outfits in Gladrags Wizardwear as well a precious blanket with colorful baby unicorns scattered over it. I couldn't help but laugh as I added it to my selections. I could just imagine Sev's reaction to the blanket if he was so unfortunate as to lay eyes on it. I was sure that if he ever fathered a child he would insist on 'appropriate and accurate' accessories and pastel unicorns certainly did not fall into that category! I paid for the things I'd selected and then shrunk the package so it easily fit into one of the inner pockets of my robe. I made a quick stop at Honeydukes before heading over to the bookshop where I was sure I'd find Sev happily roaming amongst the stacks of books.

Sure enough, I spotted his inky hair and lean frame the minute I walked in. I started towards him but got distracted by an eye-catching display of children's books. They were brightly colored and had such tantalizing titles as "Grawp the Gentle Giant", "Snuffles the Playful Pup" and even "Fun With the Marauders" of all things! They all were written by someone named Jamie Evans and while they were directed at an age older than Jennifer's son, Shain, I couldn't resist picking one up to flip though it. It was so well written that I picked up one of each of the stories to send with the clothes and blanket. I figured Shain would enjoy them in the future at the very least. Out of curiosity I glanced at the back of the book to see if there was any information about the author. Nothing more than a simple sentence about the author living in London and having originally created the stories for his own child's amusement. I tucked the books under my arm and went looking for Severus.

Severus looked up and smiled when he saw me coming. I heard a gasp beside me and glanced over to see a shocked young woman. Apparently another former student was surprised to see her former Potions Master acting in pleasant manner. Severus directed a glare at her and smirked as she scuttled off. I resisted the impulse to roll my eyes. Really, the man was outrageous!

Seeing the stack of books in my arms, he came over and naturally began nosing through them.

"Isn't this a newborn you are buying for, my sweet? I'm all for early education but I'm not even sure his eyes can focus properly at that age."

I reminded him that books are good at any age and that babies love to be read to. He agreed although the books I'd chosen made his eyebrow shoot up as he read the titles.

After a few minutes of perusing the romance section, I was ready to go happy to have found the latest novel by my favorite writer. Sev had quickly retreated to another area of the store the moment he had realized the direction I was heading in. Merlin forbid the dreaded Potions Master be tainted by the mere suggestion of trafficking in romance novels!

Apparently, he was keeping an eye on me however as he joined me once I left the dreaded section of sordid bodice rippers that he teased me for reading and gleefully confiscated from the students while he deducted two dozen points from their Houses. Of course, if it was a Slytherin he caught, he merely confiscated the book and 'suggested' they find more appropriate reading material.

I caught the faintest shadow of a smile as he watched my purchases being rung up and wrapped. I wondered what he was thinking and then forgot about it as I shrunk the package of books and stowed it away in my cloak. After his purchases were dealt with, he led me out of the shop and suggested a quick meal at the pub before we returned to Hogwarts. As I was starving, I quickly agreed. We made our way back to the Three Broomsticks and settled into a dark corner where hopefully our fellow patrons wouldn't gawk us as they often did. Although, I encouraged restraint on Severus' part, I secretly agreed a good hexing would do our audience some good. However, if I'd dared encourage him even slightly, Severus would go on a hexing rampage that would no doubt end in his being banned from the pub. Thankfully, it was a quiet afternoon and we were left in peace with the exception of Rosmerta's watchful gaze. No doubt she was hoping to catch us holding hands or something similar but she was out of luck as Severus wasn't one for such overly romantic gestures, not in public anyway. After our meal, we took the public floo back to my quarters.

Once we were back in my chamber, I took all my purchases out of my robes and returned them to their proper sizes before I slipped it off and told Sev I'd be right back and headed into the loo to start a hot bath for us so we could get rid of the dust accumulated during the day.

"Hold on a tick will you, love?" I heard Sev say.

I popped my head around the corner of the loo to see him tracing one of the unicorns decorating the baby blanket with a faint smile on his face and then scoop up the children's books.

"What are you up to?" I asked warily.

"Just hold off on the bath and trust me." He replied as he tossed some Floo Powder in the fire and muttered a destination, disappearing with the books I'd just purchased. I had no idea what he was up to and anxiously wandered back and forth around the room awaiting his return. I was nearing the hair pulling stage of anxiety when the fire flared heralding his arrival.

When he cleared the fireplace, he handed me the stack of books and said, "Here, this might improve their value a small amount."

At my questioning look, he gestured for me to open one of them. There on the front flyleaf was the inscription "To Shain, with love, Jamie Evans." I was astounded.

"How on earth did you get these signed?"

He smirked and replied, "I have a friendship of sorts with Mr. Evans. I thought it might please you to have them autographed for your friend's son."

"Oh yes! Thank you so much, Severus!" I set the books aside and flung myself into his arms to kiss him repeatedly.

He laughed and kissed me back before suggesting a bottle of wine to go with our bath. I readily agreed and went to prepare the tub while he ordered a bottle of wine from the kitchens. He entered the bathroom carrying a chilled bottle in an EverChill bucket and a pair of wine glasses just as I was removing the last of my clothes. He raised his eyebrows in an appreciative smirk as I stepped into the tub. Setting the bucket and glasses at the edge of the tub, he quickly stripped and joined me in the hot, foamy water and leaned back with a sigh of relaxation. A moment or two later, he ducked under the water and came up again palming water off his face and slicking his hair back in one sweeping gesture.

He slid over to me and lifted my face up into his kiss. 'Naked, wet Snape, how yummy can it get?' I thought hazily to myself as he scooped me up in his arms and settled down in the tub with me on his lap. Reaching over he picked up the bottle of wine and wordlessly and wandlessly popped the cork. Filling our glasses he handed one to me and took the other one for himself after setting the bottle back into its bucket. After taking a sip he lazily nuzzled my neck just below my ear; knowing it always made me squirm in pleasure. His hand rested lightly on my hip, holding me in place as he kissed and explored the nape of my neck. I shivered in response and turned to claim his lips as I swirled around to wrap my legs around his waist. He set his glass aside and took mine to put it next to his. His sigh sounded almost like a purr as his hands rose to capture my breasts. I arched my back as his hands worked their magic and gasped out a lingering moan as he slid down to suckle greedily at my nipples. Within mere moments I felt the rapture beginning to overwhelm me as he manipulated his erection against my clit and then right as I peaked, he pulled me upwards and down onto his eager manhood making me scream in ecstasy as the sensations overwhelmed me. Holding me tightly, he began thrusting hard and fast, keeping the feelings of being overwhelmed and nearly over pleasured, alive. I was so aroused that I barely noticed when he joined me in orgasm biting my neck as he did so.

Carefully he edged up onto the rim of the tub and summoned his wand for a cleansing spell as we disengaged. Thankfully, the birth control one he had cast earlier was good for a full twenty-four hours. Once we were tidied up a bit he slid us back down into the water and cuddled me close as he handed me my wine glass back. He playfully rubbed my nose with his before asking.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!" I replied, feeling the slightest bit offended.

"Would you like to know who 'Jamie Evans' really is?"

"Don't tell me…it's you right?" I teased.

The water splashed around us as he attempted halfheartedly to swat my behind. I giggled and squirmed as he grasped my bum to pull me closer.

"Don't be a silly girl. Do you want to know or not? You can not tell anyone, mind that."

"So put me out of my suspense! What is the name of the person behind 'Jamie Evans'?"

He smirked and took a sip of wine before replying, "Jamie Evans is really Harry Potter."

I nearly dropped my glass of wine into the tub I was so surprised.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Harry made up the stories to amuse his daughter and his friends children and they proceeded to badger the hell out of the poor man until he agreed to submit the stories for publication under a nom de plume to avoid any more unwanted moments of celebrity. While he and I will never be mates, we did work out a lot of our differences during the war and I knew he'd sign the books for me if I asked."

I hugged him in gratitude and gave him another kiss for good measure. We realized we were rapidly turning into human prunes so we finished off the wine in our glasses and got out of the tub to dry off. We slipped into our dressing gowns and Severus grabbed the wine bucket and glasses and we retreated to my bedroom. Only to be greeted by an owl holding a red envelope that was starting to smoke around the edges.

Severus snatched the envelope out of the panicking owl's beak and tore it open.

"SEVERUS SNAPE AND ARIANNE CLARK! I AM ABSOLUTELY FED UP WITH YOUR PUBLIC DISPLAYS! KISSING AND GROPING IN HOGSMEADE LIKE A PAIR OF OVERSEXED TEENAGERS! IF YOU TWO DON'T START ACTING LIKE ADULTS AND PROFESSORS I WILL BE FORCED TO INFORM THE BOARD OF GOVENORS ABOUT THIS! CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!"

Severus and I stared each other in aghast. Minerva had basically threatened our jobs! Severus flushed with anger as the Howler self-destructed. He very calmly set down the breakable items and then snatched up one of the glasses and hurled it into the fireplace in rage.

"Damn that woman! How dare she criticize us when she was Albus Dumbledore's mistress for a good thirty years? I am a former Death Eater, I bloody well KILLED Albus, albeit under an Unbreakable Oath to him, I terrorize the living hell out of the students and yet she rails about my behavior when I have fallen utterly in love with a woman who loves and accepts me for who I am?" He raked his hands through his hair in exasperation. I could see the frustration in his face, indeed his very words showed just how strongly he had been offended. Severus had only mumbled that he loved me once or twice and that was in the privacy of our bed and after making love.

He raked his hands through his hair again and then turning to me, dropped down upon one knee. Grasping my hands, he kissed them before saying,

"Arianne, I swear before all the gods under heaven and by Merlin himself that I was going to ask you this after school ended for the year. Will you marry me? I've never been so happy as I've been these last few months I love you more than I ever thought I could love another person, and I want nothing more than to have you by my side for eternity and raise a family with you!"

I was so shocked that I could only say, "Children too, Severus?"

"Yes, I never thought I'd hear myself say this but, yes, at least one child if not more. I hated being an only child and wouldn't want to have my child deal with that loneliness if I could avoid it. "

Tears began to edge down my cheeks as I bent over to kiss him and whisper a heartfelt "Yes. I'd love to marry you and raise a family with you."

Standing up he pulled me close and stole what remained of my breath away in a searing kiss. After our lips drifted apart, he said. "I'll be damned if I let that old cat interfere in our lives another night. With that he stepped over to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of Floo Powder and said "Grimmauld Place!" before kneeling and sticking his head in the resulting green flames.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but I was stunned when he backed up and Harry Potter himself stepped out of the fireplace!

Sev clapped him on the shoulder and led Harry over to me.

"Harry, this is my fiancée, Arianne. Ari, this is Harry. I wasn't sure if you had been introduced properly or not. "

We shook hands a bit shyly, Harry looking at Severus in astonishment.

"Harry, I need a huge favor from you. Minerva has interfered in our love life one too many times. I want to marry Arianne today if at all possible and I would be greatly pleased if you were to stand at my side at this incredibly important moment in my life. Um, and I might need a bit of assistance from you if the bureaucrats at the Ministry decide to argue about our marrying immediately. Severus sounding as humble as I had ever heard him in the time I'd known him.

Harry promptly agreed saying he would be most honored to be a part of our wedding.

Severus turned to me and asked if there was anyone special I wanted to stand up with me. Of course, I thought of Jennifer and tossed in some Floo Powder to ask her. She gleefully demanded her husband take over the baby for a few hours and popped though to be introduced to Severus and Harry.

Without further ado, we left for Diagon Alley and the nearest jewelers where Severus purchased a breathtaking diamond and platinum wedding set, ignoring my concerns about the expense of it. From there we hastened to the Ministry of Magic where Severus demanded a meeting with Rufus Scridgemore himself.

The Minister was a bit flustered to find two war heroes in his office accompanied by two unknown women but settled down after a few moments. He started to protest the immediate marriage but shut up and gave in gracefully when Harry subtly reminded him of just how much the Wizarding world owed both him and Sev. He even offered to perform the ceremony himself and keep the press away for at least a few days.

I was all aflutter. Here I was about to be married and my family barely knew I was dating a fellow Hogwarts professor! But I decided to take the bull by the horns and worry about my family's reactions later. When Sev gave me an inquiring look after the Minister's offer I quickly nodded my assent. Minister Scridgemore called for his personal clerk and requested the necessary documents and then had the clerk remain as a Ministry witness. Within minutes, Severus and I were man and wife and he was giving me a more loving kiss than I ever thought he would in public.

He gathered me to him in a hug before releasing me and turning to Harry and accepting his congratulations along with Jennifer's. We escaped the Minister's office before he could make a sickeningly sweet and no doubt insincere speech and went back to Severus' rooms at Hogwarts. Severus called for a couple of house-elves and after requesting a bottle of fairie-made champagne and glasses, he instructed them to go to my chambers and pack all my belongings and put them in the appropriate places in his quarters. Apparently Minerva had a spy or two amongst the house-elves for not two minutes after they returned with all my worldly goods heaped in their arms then the fireplace flared green and out stepped a most irate Headmistress.

"What is going on down here?" She demanded.

"A celebration, Minerva. What else does it look like? We would have come up to your office momentarily but I see you decided to save us the trouble of doing so." Smirked my new and very beloved husband.

"Have you finally lost your mind Severus Snape?"

"Perhaps I have, that remains to be seen. I guess it all depends on how much I enjoy marital bliss after all these years." He replied as he wrapped a long arm around my waist and pulled me to his side before dropping a casual kiss upon my eagerly waiting lips.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Married?"

"Yes, Minerva…married. Arianne most sportingly consented to make an honest man of me this evening."

"Indeed. And you didn't think to invite an old colleague to your nuptials?" she sniffed, torn between pleasure and being a bit miffed at being left out.

"It was a very quick and private affair, Minerva. Perhaps we can request your assistance in setting up an announcement during the Leaving Feast?"

Minerva sniffed one last time and then flew at us to squeeze us both tightly in her arms much to Severus' consternation.

"My dears, I couldn't be happier for you! Forgive me for being so harsh with you both, but part of me always regretted that I refused to marry Albus all those years ago. I just couldn't bear seeing you two make the same mistake we did" She gave us one last squeeze before dashing off to her office via the Floo, wiping tears away as she did.

Three weeks later, the Leaving Feast arrived and Minerva officially announced our marriage to the few students who hadn't heard the rumors or noticed the wedding bands Sev and I were wearing. She did so with the utmost grace and dignity, indeed with the affection for us both. Which was more than could be said for the scowl she couldn't help but send Sev when Slytherin was awarded the House Cup not two weeks after being awarded the Quidditch Cup as well. Severus was unusually gracious in his acceptance. But then again, marriage was making him quite blissful indeed.

Fin…

**A/N : Well, this wraps up 'Storm In The Common Room'. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'd like to thank the following people for reviews and those who put this fic on their alerts and/or favorites: blackXlinerXrun, Meowski, LostSoul4, Kazza, Severus Snape's Lady, Youko Demon, blueclouds96, BrownieEyed, Bunzi & draconius lat. Thanks y'all! You helped me continue this fic until the end! **


End file.
